The Vanguard
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: The Vanguard, a secret organization that works from the shadows and has been around for hundreds of years. With the desire for a brighter future they use conflicts and public figures to their advantage, forming and creating a road that will help lead humanity forward.


**Chapter One. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my story! Have any questions leave a review and tell me what you think of it so far!**

"The Sato Estate is the perfect example of what money can get you," A twenty-eight year old man muttered lowly with a devilish grin as his brownish amber eyes examined the elegant interior of the main lobby. His eyes watching as the Head Butler made his way up the red carpeted stairs, his spit shinned black shoes gleaming from the chandler light from above. The man's appearance made it obvious he wasn't a servant of the estate or even from the same social class as the residents. He wore black pants with a black belt, his light gray shirt that had the top buttons undone exposing his chest slightly, and he wore a tan trench coat which he kept his hands hidden within as he casually strolled around the lobby. His skin was lightly tanned leading him to hold a mixture of Water Tribe and Fire Nation blood within him, a well-kept goatee, and brown hair which was slicked back.

The man examined several pieces of art that hung within the lobby for public viewing, his basic knowledge of art knowing they weren't very rare but his commonsense leading him to assume that the truly rare pieces of art were most likely kept deep within the estate away from that public eye. Becoming tiresome of waiting for the Head Butler to return he searched the inside of his jacket, spending several seconds feeling around until pulling out a lone cigarette. The man chuckled as he was sure that Hiroshi Sato most likely smoked pipes and cigars of the finest leaves from the Foggy Swamp, while he smoked cheap knockoffs that he paid fro with his pocket money.

The man slowly brought the cigarette up to his lips when he was suddenly interrupted by a loud cough and was greeted by the displeased face of the Head Butler, "Master Sato will see you and please no smoking on estate grounds."

The man slipped the cigarette into his mouth and shrugged as he showed that he had no lighter on him anyways. The Head Butler rolled his eyes as he didn't see a reason his boss a successful business man would waste his time on someone who most likely have never even seen a meal served on a silver platter.

The two made their way down the main hall of the second floor, the Head Butler making it a habit of glaring behind him ever couple seconds to ensure the man wasn't shoving anything into his jacket pockets as they passed by several showcases of art. The man grinned devilishly at the Head Butler as the two made their way across the main dining room and finally came to a stop at a pair of twin oak wood doors. The Head Butler dusted off his suit carefully before fixing his posture, his eyes never leaving the man as he did so.

"Master Sato I bring you the Logistics Representative of Cabbage Corp," The Head Butler called out in a cheerful voice as the man nearly snickered at how his tone quickly changed depending on who he was speaking to. The man entered the room with a sly grin as he examined the large office which consisted of multiple research books and blue prints for future designs, the far wall being made up of a giant glass window which overlooked a large wooden desk in which no other than Hiroshi Sato sat at.

"Oh yes! I've very pleased to see that you found yourself here on time and I once again apologize for the trouble of having to make attend a meeting at my residents. I'm just so backed up with work and you know how things can get as I know Cabbage Corp is very busy as well," Hiroshi sated with a large smile as the two men happily greeted each other with firm handshakes. Hiroshi motioned towards the man to take a seat and as he did he signaled for his Head Butler to exit the room, an order in which the butler was slightly hesitant to take but followed.

The twin oak doors slammed closed and the officer went silent for a few seconds.

"What do you want?" Hiroshi stated in a firm voice as his tone differed from the once happy and warm-hearted greeting he had just given.

The man chuckled softly as he made sure his cigarette never left the grasp of his lips, "So hasty. I'm sure you know I'm no Cabbage Corp employee."

Hiroshi anxiously tapped his finger on the desk as he was obviously not amused with the man.

"I'm an Information Broker," The man stated casually with a grin and a simple shrug. Hiroshi didn't seem amused with the man at all as his body became tense and his eyes annoyingly examined the man's relaxed posture, "Usually hired by the local Triads and other Organizations for the latest scoops, understand?"

Hiroshi's muscles became tense at mention of the Triads and the mocking tone that man was giving him, "I'm no idiot, do you understand?"

The man took note of Hiroshi's reaction towards the simple mention of the Triads.

"Name?" Hiroshi nearly spat out.

The man tilted his head at Hiroshi's question.

"You have one?" Hiroshi growled lowly.

The man leaned forward and clasped his hands together, "Lee."

Hiroshi rolled his eyes as he could tell the man was lying to him as Lee was the most common and generic Earth Kingdom name there was, something that this man didn't seem to hold any genetic ties with. However, Hiroshi simply wished to know why the man was here and then he could give him the old rough throw out treatment.

"A bender killed your wife," Lee stated right before Hiroshi could ask any more questions.

Hiroshi's eyes became wide and his muscles suddenly became loose, his heart nearly skipping a beat at the mention of his wife. The memories of that day slamming into him like a rogue wave, the struggle of holding back his tears nearly overcoming him. The image of her funeral and the sudden hatred he held deep inside for all benders. The thought of his motherless daughter and how one day she could be easily taken from him at the hands of a merciless bender, "Get out."

That was all Hiroshi could say.

Lee sighed at the nerve he had just touched, "Please settle down."

"Get-" Hiroshi was about to scream when suddenly Lee shot across the desk and clasped his left hand over Hiroshi's mouth. Lee watched as Hiroshi's eyes became wide at the sudden realization that his so-called _business meeting _could end up with his daughter becoming an orphan and his blood staining the floors of his estate he worked so hard to offer her.

Lee curled his lower lip as he spoke up, "What if I told you there was a way to get rid of all the benders."

Hiroshi's heart nearly stopped upon hearing Lee's words.

A way to get rid of benders.

Impossible!

However, Lee look confident in his words and Hiroshi was desperate enough to continue their conversation.

Realizing that Hiroshi no longer had a desire to kick him out Lee slowly released the man's mouth and returned to his seat. A sly grin on his face as he playfully moved the cigarette to the opposite corner of his mouth, the unlit tip dancing around as he watched Hiroshi gather his composure, "How?"

Once again Hiroshi could only find himself to ask very simple and bland questions, the simple idea of ridding the world of benders being too much for him to process.

"I can't give you all the details," Lee explained as he slowly stood up from his chair, "I just need to know if you're onboard with this?"

Hiroshi sat in silence for two minutes as he played with the idea in is head. He was a successful business man and he knew this cold hurt his reputation if the public discovered this, but overall he was a hurt husband who had lost the fire that once lit his flame. He desired for a safer world for his daughter and he would do anything to keep her safe, "I'm in."

Lee happily clasped his hands together and started to walk towards the office's exit, "Great! You'll be a key part within this upcoming plan, you'll be the Vanguard in some way!"

Hiroshi nearly fell out of his seat as he ran across the room, "Wait! What about this plan? I need to know more if I'm suppose to play a part in it!"

Lee quickly spun around causing Hiroshi to nearly fall over, "No worries. When it's time the other key player of this plan will contact you, but just remember I was never here and we never met."

Hiroshi didn't exactly understand.

"Good day," Lee stated with a sly grin as he reached for the office door. His right hand grasping the door's golden handle tightly, his forearm becoming visible as he swung it open with all his might. Hiroshi's eyes widen at the sight of a burn like mark on his forearm, a mark that resembled the letter V in some way. It was an odd mark for someone to have, but before he could even examine it more deeply the door was slammed shut in his face.

With that Hiroshi was left with an empty feeling and the uncertainty of the mysterious man's words.

"The letter V?" Hiroshi muttered lowly as he was confused by the oddly shaped burnt mark.

* * *

><p>The vehicle left the Sato Estate within minutes of Lee's departure from Hiroshi's officer, the mysterious Information Broker sitting in the passenger seat as a younger man was driving the car. The man wore a black suit with his jet black hair neatly combed to the side, his skin was a pale complex, and his eyes were a light gray. His eyes carefully looking in his rear view mirror as he watched the estate's main gates disappear behind them, "Is he in?"<p>

Lee shot the man a playful grin, "If he wasn't in I don't think I would be leaving that estate on my own free will."

The Driver chuckled lightly, "It seems that other guy is also in."

"What's his name?" Lee asked curiously.

The Driver simply shrugged, "That part of the mission is none of our concern. The other party member of this is simply anonymous."

"I'm just curious how getting a bunch of anti-bending freaks together will help our cause."

"Don't question our direction," The Driver stated sternly, "They pose as a simple test for our greatest tool."

Lee smirked at the idea of using a group of extremist non-benders to their advantage, "You think she can handle them?"

The Driver chuckled once again, "I'm sure she'll be fine. It'll be rough for her at first, but if she needs help we'll aid her from the shadows."

"As we always do," Lee sighed lowly as he sometimes wished some of their actions could be seen at light. However, while their end goal was a cause that many desired their advance towards it could become questionable in the eyes of the public and thus they were forced to work in secrecy.

The Driver sighed as he noticed Lee's unlit cigarette and without taking his eyes off the road he placed his index finger on the tip of it. With a little pressure on it he used his bending ability and created a small flame, lighting the cigarette within seconds. Lee grinned a toothy smile as he inhaled through his cigarette and unleashed a puff of smoke into the air. The Driver cracking his window slightly, "Was the estate just like it was all those years ago?"

Lee's eyes became dull at those words, "Yeah. The old man still holds onto that pain from that day close to his heart."

The Driver's voice became slightly weak at those words, "Her sacrifice and his pain are needed for a better future."

Lee took a long drag from his cigarette, "We who work from the shadows must guide humanity towards a brighter future. We work in secrecy, but lead from the front. We are The Vanguard."

"You said it," The Driver stated coldly as he pulled his collar down his one hand, displaying a burn mark similar to Lee's located right above his heart. Lee grinned at this sight and took another drag from his cigarette this time grinning at the thought of what their upcoming plan would bring forth.


End file.
